The prior art is already aware of various types of tools which are used for cutting or working the ground, even including tools such as plows, cultivators, turf slicers and cutters for cable laying, and the like. In those prior art examples, a mobile support unit, such as a tractor, is used for supporting and presenting the earth-working tool to the ground and for directing it to penetrate the ground as desired. Further, the ground-working and penetrating tool commonly has a forwardly-located cutting edge which may be at some angle of relationship with the horizontal when in the ground, other than a right angle, and the tool may also be vibrated for optimum efficiency in forming the cut in the ground. Most particularly, cable or subterranean line laying machines utilize ground penetrating tools of which the tool of the present invention is particularly concerned about.
Accordingly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,632,265 and 3,618,237 and 3,363,423 and 3,396,804 are examples of prior art tools which are of the line or cable laying type and which can commonly employ a ground-engaging blade and a vibrator for moving the blade in its action of penetrating the ground. However, those prior art tools are mounted on a tractor-like mobile support at some fixed angle relative to the tractor vibrator mounting portion, and thus there is no provision for altering the angulation of the tool relative to the ground for giving the optimum speed of movement through the ground or for giving the least amount of ground disturbance or for giving maximum efficiency in the use of the machine, all as related to the end condition desired and to the condition of the ground being worked upon.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to improve upon the prior art in the manners aforesaid. Still further, the present invention produces the improvement and advantages mentioned, and it does so with a relatively uncomplex but reliable and simple type of machine and adjustable mounting for the ground-penetrating tool on the machine. Still further, and more explicitly, the present invention provides an adjustable type of mounting for a ground-working tool wherein the adjustment can be readily and easily accomplished in a multiplicity of different positions for the ground-engaging tool, all according to the different work conditions encountered and the different and desired effects of speed and soil conditions and the like.
Other objects and advantages include the provision of an adjustable mounting for a ground-engaging tool wherein the prior art type of tool can be readily and easily adapted to accommodate the adjustable mounting of this invention, and no complex and extensive revisions of the prior art machines or tools are required. Still further, the adjustment mounting of this invention is arranged so that the operator can readily and easily see which adjusted position he has achieved for the ground-working tool, and he can also very readily alter the adjusted position and the structural elements are so arranged so that he cannot make a mistake in making an adjustment in a manner to preclude proper assembly of the adjustable elements. That is, the adjustable elements are arranged so that they must be placed in a proper position before they can be utilized, and such position is readily accomplished but must be accomplished and therefore must be correct before the adjustment can be fully accomplished.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description in light of the accompanying drawings.